


Дыши, Поттер

by stuffcobbsays



Series: Спецквест [58]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Asphyxiation, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:54:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26359801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuffcobbsays/pseuds/stuffcobbsays
Summary: кинк: асфиксия
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Спецквест [58]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919695
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (кинки), fandom Drarry 2020 спецквест кинки





	Дыши, Поттер

**Author's Note:**

> кинк: асфиксия

Малфой видит Поттера на другом конце полутемного министерского коридора и _хочет_.

Гадает, каким Поттер будет под его руками – горячим, твердым, острые углы и ломаные линии, жесткие волосы и жесткие пальцы. Жесткие жгуты сухожилий, которые вздуются, когда кончится воздух. Тонкие губы будут сухими – невозможно целовать, но можно прикусить и услышать немую судорогу тела, бьющегося за каждую крупицу кислорода в древнем, первородном ужасе.

Сердце колотится в горле, руки дрожат; палочка соскальзывает с влажных пальцев, с глухим стуком падает на пол.

И Поттер оборачивается.

– Если у тебя ко мне какое-то дело, это точно может подождать до понедельника, – твердо говорит он. – Всё, хватит, выходные, знал бы ты, Малфой, как я заебался.

– А если моё _дело_ поможет тебе выпустить пар, Поттер..?

В узком пространстве опустевшего пятничным вечером коридора никого кроме них двоих, и Малфой видит, даже в полумраке видит, как Поттер задерживает на нём взгляд; судорожно сглатывает.

– Уверяю тебя, Поттер, это будет очень продуктивное… _дело_.

– Ну хорошо, – в голосе застарелая усталость мешается со слабым интересом. – Что там у тебя?

Малфой делает приглашающий жест в сторону своего кабинета.

– Пятнадцать минут, Малфой. У тебя пятнадцать минут, а потом я сваливаю, какие бы там дела у тебя ни были.

Реальность оказывается лучше всех его ожиданий: Поттеру действительно не помешало бы выпустить пар, настолько жадно его тело реагирует на любое прикосновение, плавится жаждой, и, Мерлин ему помоги, Малфой и не подозревал, что Поттер может звучать вот так – никто не знает, на какие стоны чистой, животной похоти способно это послушное тело под ним. Какой же он громкий, сдавленные ругательства мешаются с почти-криком, отвлекают, чертовски отвлекают, и – нет, так не годится.

– Помолчи, – говорит он, наклоняясь ближе к искаженному нетерпением чужому лицу. – Помолчи, Поттер, ну. Или мне придется самому заставить тебя замолчать. Занять твой грязный рот чем-то…?

Поттер послушно ловит губами его пальцы и стонет ещё громче, впуская глубже в себя, подаваясь навстречу, закрывает глаза. Чертов невозможный Поттер, нет. Нет, нельзя делать это… Но как же ему _хочется_.

– Не понимаешь прямых приказов, – говорит он тихо, замирая в дюймах от лица Поттера. – Придется по-другому с тобой. Придется _так_.

Он переносит вес на левую руку и сжимает пальцы правой на чужом горле.

Совсем чуть-чуть.

Совсем немного.

Просто чтобы почувствовать лихорадочное биение чужого пульса под ладонью.

Поттер распахивает глаза – резко, удивленно; у него почти черные, шало блестящие в полутьме глаза, загнанное дыханье. Малфой ждёт, сдерживается, большим пальцем прижимает истошно бьющуюся венку в ямке над ключицами.

– Давай.

Это всё, что ему нужно – разрешение, и он отпускает себя, позволяет себе отключиться, делать с чужим послушным телом то, что так нужно, так хочется. Вес на левой руке, основанием правой пережать горло, чувствовать биение чужой жизни под пальцами, смотреть, как раздуваются ноздри, втягивая стремительно заканчивающийся воздух. Поттер беззвучно раскрывает рот, как задыхающаяся в агонии на жестком воздухе суши умирающая рыба, всё его тело сжимается, твердеет в панике, лишенное дыхания, и он преодолевает это судорожное сжатие, вламывается в горячее нутро, пока Поттер хрипит, распарывает ногтями его руку, пытаясь отодрать ее от себя. 

Поттер так красив сейчас – неподдельной, ненаносной красотой, той, что заметна только на самом пороге, у самой черты, безумной красотой предсмертия, с искаженным ртом и широко распахнутыми глазами. Охуенно тесный, охуенно узкий, и Малфой выпрямляется рывком, освобождая его горло, обхватывая правой рукой член и парой движений доводя до разрядки. Грудь Поттера вздымается – резко, лихорадочно, и воздух кажется ему сейчас таким сладким, и пульсация чужой жизни обхватывает Малфоя жадным, тугим, жарким.

Самым лучшим.

*******

Полутемный министерский коридор, скрип подъезжающего лифта, очередная чертова пятница. Малфой раздраженно дергает плечом – ноет на погоду; трет сухие, усталые, будто песка насыпали, глаза.

– Малфой!

– Поттер? Ты что здесь..?

– А у меня к тебе _дело_ , Малфой. – Чужое лицо искажает жесткая усмешка, и у него внутри сладко тянет вскипающей похотью. – Минут на тридцать, не меньше.


End file.
